Saviour
by kajra.nite
Summary: ONESHOT I screamed as I was thrown against a living room wall its stone grey colour reminding me of a prison. “Daddy, please stop!” I cried as he began to make his way towards me, “Dad, please!” Lily's POV rated T for violence


AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN IT! THEY ALL BRLONG TO J.K. ROWLING!

AN: I COULD DO A CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY- IT MAY HELP TO BETTER EXPLAIN IT. BUT I NEED ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS TO WRITE IT! SOOOOO R&R! 3 3 3

LOTSA LUB-

KAJRA.NITE

Saviour

I screamed as I was thrown against a living room wall- its stone grey colour reminding me of a prison.

"Daddy, please stop!" I cried as he began to make his way towards me, "Dad, please!"

But my words went unheard and my father's large fist made swift contact with my stomach while he threw me across the room. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach; blood and vomit rising in my throat as I felt my pale skin bruising. My thick, red hair fell onto my face as tears formed in my green eyes. Scared that this would further upset my drunk father, I quickly blinked them away. My father began walking towards me again, and my muscles grew tense as his shadow grew closer. Quickly, he pulled me onto my feet by tugging on my hair, and before I could scream his rough hand left a burning red sting upon my face. I fell once again, nursing my injuries, when I heard adeeper, ans strongervoice screaming angry words. When I looked up, I saw James, attempting to attack my father, but with no success. My father merely ignored him. I heard my father's heavy footsteps leave the large, messy and beer-filed room and James quickly ran towards my beaten body. He helped me pick myself up from the ground and slowly, while I leaned on him for support, I limped out of the room and out onto the street.

"Lily?" said James, once we were outside.

"Yes?" I replied weakly.

James stuck his wand out and a familiar Knight Bus appeared infront of us. .

We slowly entered it, and James carefully helped me place myself onto the ugly bed that was situated near the back of the bus. The bed wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than nothing.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you too much?" asked James once he had payed the bus attendant- what was his name again?.

I slowly sat myself up on the bed, trying to cause the least amount of pain for myself as possible. When, I finally placed myself in a fairly painless position, I could see that James- who was sitting on the edge of the bed- was looking at me with concern, his messy black hair falling onto his tanned face, his big brown eyes wide with worry, his glasses falling down his nose.

"I'll live, but you shouldn't have yelled at my father. He could have hurt you." I winced as I spoke. My father must have broken one of my bones. "Where did you come from anyways? You don't even live near here."

James remained silent.

"James?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"I think he broke some bones. Let me fix them." he said as he took out his wand again. He quickly muttred a spell, and the amount of pain I was feeling subdued.

"James. You still haven't told me."

"Lily?" he whispered

"Yes?" I asked tiredly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, his eyes full of confusion.

I shook my head sadly. I had been thinking the same thing for a little while now. Why didn't I tell James- why didn't I tell anyone for that matter? There was nothing for me here- just pain and misery. I had been living in this hell for my entire summer now and my situation didn't seem to be getting any better. My father, John Evans, had suffered many losses that year- first his music business had gone bankrupt and then his wife- my mother- had committed suicide. Since then, my father had drowned his problems away by drinking and beating me.

"Where's Petunia" asked James.

"Married, remember? She doesn't know about my dad."

"Lily..."

"I know what you're about to say, and I couldn't. I just couldn't. Dad needed me. Dad needs me. He's just going through a hard time, that's all." I replied unsteadily after a few minutes.

"Lily, I love you, you know that right? You don't have to go through this. It's not your problem." whispered James, his eyes now full of fire.

I sighed because I knew he was right, but I just didn't have the heart to leave my father in this condition. I loved James and I wanted him to be safe but I also loved my father, no matter how much he hurt me.

"Why were you in Surrey?" I whispered weakly- I simply didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"Lily, I don't want to see you get hurt. You don't understand, when you get hurt, I get hurt- right here." He whispered as he pointed towards his heart. Tears were in his eyes.

"James, don't worry about me. I'm used to it." I said gently, trying to ignore a new pain that was growing inside of me. "I'm used to it."

Tears were falling freely from my face now. Overcome with emotion, I gave a small sob. Instantly, James was by my side, whispering soothing words into my ears and he gave me a hug. Slowly I felt myself calming down and relaxing in James' strong arms.

Sighing, I turned my head and noticed a small duffel bag that had appeared beside me. Curious, I slowly pulled away from James and opened the bag. In side were a few of my clothes and a photo album. As I opened the album, the first picture I saw was one of my father, Petunia and me before the death of my mother. As I studied my father's face, his eyes crinkled from laughter, a large smile on his face, I saw nothing but compassion, devotion and love for his two children. I closed my eyes and pictured my father's face in present day- I saw nothing. More tears threatrened to spill from my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang. I turned my head quickly towards the cause of the disruption of my thoughts, and noticed thatthe bus had come to a complete stop at the Leaky Cauldron.

"C'mon Lily. This is our stop." whispered James as he gently pulled me to his feet. "We're going to floo from inside to my house."

I only nodded and let James guide me inside the building.

The Leaky Cauldron was almost empty except for the bar tender- who gave us a small smile before returning to his work. We slowly approached the fire place and flooed to James house. Might I mention that it wasn't a very pleasent trip- I was quite sore still. Once we were at James' house, James looked at me with gentle eyes, and I broke.

"I'm sorry," I bawled, falling to the ground.

"Don't cry Lily, it's not your fault. Shh... Let's get you to bed." He whispered soothingly as he picked me back up and held me.

He carried me up the stairs, and into what I supposed to be his room. Gently laying me down, he placed the cover's over me and kissed my forehead.

"You're safe now Lily. Goodnite. I love you."

Those were the last words I heard before I fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about my saviour.


End file.
